The Alliance
by Neonhyperion
Summary: A dark evil is brewing. Thorin, Thranduil, Bard, and Gandalf were captured. The old company of Thorin Oakenshield come back and have to find their leader and make allies among the way. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In a black castle a conversation was brewing between two servants of the dark lord Sauron. "Sauron failed you say?" One said suddenly amused. "Yes. In the battle of five armies we lost to their army. Sauron is in hiding." The other said clawing at the ground. The first was a pale skull with skin peeling off with black armor up to his neck. The second voice came from a hairy creature who took the form of a wolf-man. His fur was black put at his jaws blood was matted into his fur. He had blood red eyes that showed you everyone he had ever killed. "So what do we do?" The werewolf asked impatiently.

"Isn't it simple?" he asked walking up from his throne.

"No."

"It should be."

"But it's not easy! The wizard will find us and he will lay siege to the rest of us Fijlor!" the other hissed.

"Foolish Blooner. While you have been away I have went to the farthest places on middle-earth and I have got not just servants from Sauron but the first dark lord Malgoth the terrible!" He laughed as this was a joke. Blooner's jaw dropped. "How did Malgoth's people listen to you? They don't listen to Sauron." Blooner said his head tilting. Malgoth's voice shook the castle. "I PICKED HIM TO BE MY GENERAL. THAT COWARD SAURON CAN ONLY FAIL. I SAW THE WAY HE RECRUITED THE BALROGS AND HOW HE GAVE THEM THE PICTURE OF RULING MIDDLE EARTH." Malgoth's voice rasped. "I HAVE A PLAN BLOONER. FIJLOR HAS THE POWER TO TAKE SOULS GIVEN BY ME AND ON THE ECLIPSE HE WILL TAKE THE SOULS OF THOSE KEY FIGURES WHO BEAT SMAUG. THIS WILL OPEN THE VOID AND FREE ME" Fijlor looked at Blooner who was cowering in fear. He smiled as though he was alive again. Anyone who can make the most evil and deadly blood wolf cower was invisible and he was working for them.

"But sir. It was Bard the bowman only." Said Fijlor as the smile vanished. "WRONG." The voice said coming back to life. "THORIN OAKENSHIELD, GANDALF, AND THE MIRKWOORD KING MAYBE." The voice finished. "It will be done. There might be spare orcs here that can send the message to group here." Fijlor said bowing then walking out the room. A few minutes later Fijlor came back. "It's done." He said. "ONE MORE THING FOR THE PUPPY. A MISSION." Malgoth said as an image of him started appearing. "Which puppy." Blooner sounded quite offended. "YOU! YOU GUTLASS HOUND!" he said insulting him.

"What is it?" He asked glaring at the image of Malgoth. "THE HOBBIT BILGIO." Malgoth said hissing and spitting all over. "It's Bilbo my lord." Fijlor corrected him. "Oh thank you." Malgoth said sweetly. Bloomer and Fijlor looked at each other. "KILL HIM. HE MIGHT BE A KILLER OF SMAUG AS WELL." Malgoth said disappearing. In the darkness of the room you could see a smile.


	2. The meeting

Chapter 1

Bilbo yawned finally getting up from bed. He looked around for his friends from the journey. "Surely they would turn up?" He thought to himself. But then he remembered what happened to his house last time. Bilbo saw Sting hanging out his chest of gold. He grabbed it and pulled it out the chest. He looked at it astonished by the beautiful blade even though he had seen it more than twenty times. "I think I might be getting rusty." Bilbo told himself swinging it. He remembered last time when he accidently scarred his neighbors pig. "Still I can give it a try." He shrugged as he thrust his sword and sent himself over his pile of books. He had a wide cut on his leg not deep but it hurt. "Not in this hobbit hole ever again." He said as he tried not to concentrate on the pain. He put Sting back in the chest.

Bilbo was on his way to bandage his leg when he heard banging on his door. "Injured hobbit! Don't come in." he yelled looking for the bandages. There was another knock on the door. He finally found the bandage behind some dwarf beer. "How old is this?" he asked himself as he took the dwarf beer and the bandages. He wrapped his leg and the pain was basically gone. He then opened the door and saw twelve dwarves standing in his door way. "Hiya Bilbo." Kili or Fili said at the back. "Wha- " Bilbo said lost for words. Dwalin snatched the beer bottle. "Thanks laddie." He said unscrewing it. "How did you know we were coming."

"What's going on now?" Bilbo asked slightly stuttering. The light air around them died away. It felt dark now. "What's wrong?" Bilbo repeated his question. "It's Thorin. He's gone. He left Erebor to go to the Iron Hills and he disappeared." Gloin said behind Balin. "Well come in and let's talk." Bilbo murmured. As soon as they disappeared Bilbo knew his house was in trouble of twelve very inconsiderate dwarves. "So you can tell me now." Bilbo said over the loud noises in the dining room. "Not over an empty stomach." Bofur cried out to Bilbo. "Oh no." Bilbo said as the dwarves shot up and grabbed all the food in sight. After about twenty precious minutes the dwarves were chewing on all of Bilbo's food.

"So now that my foods all gone you can tell me." Bilbo muttered. "Oh I'll tell him." Said Oin "Thorin's gone. Gandalf's missing too and- "Wait Gandalf's missing!" Bilbo asked yelling wide eyed. Gandalf was one of the only reasons they lived through the quest last time and if Thorin and Gandalf were missing things were going to be bad this time. "Shut up and listen laddie he's not done!" Dwalin shouted. "Don't yell at Bilbo fat head!" Kili growled. "Your too wet behind the ears to know what I can do dwarfing!" Dwalin shouted back. "Don't speak to my brother like that!" Fili said launching himself at Dwalin.

It was almost every dwarf for themselves. It looked like every sibling teamed up to fight the next person. Somehow Fili and Kili dived at Dwalin but hit Oin and Gloin. Ori, Dori, and Nori were trying to handle Bombur and Bifur which looked very difficult. The other broke family utensils and glass on each other's heads. The only one who wasn't fighting was Balin who seemed to be calm. "Don't you care about Thorin enough to stop fighting long enough!" growled Bilbo who seemed to lose his temper. Everyone turned to him. "He's right loyalty to the king!" Kili said as he let go of Gloin's beard. Fili sighed as Oin was about to punch him put kept his fist in midair as the fighting stopped.

"As I he was saying." Bofur said rubbing his hand over his black eye. "The king of Mirkwood is also gone and those elves keep blaming us because we're evil demons I guess." "Is it the orcs or something?" Bilbo asked looking at the dwarves. "We highly suspect it but Azog is dead and the orcs are hiding and trying to regrow." Said Dori who was making tea for Balin. "It's very difficult to tell. But the Mirkwood elves might help us. We were allies in the battle of five armies why would they attack us if our king is missing as well." Balin said as the others muttered things about the elves. "I would not join with them even if it cost my life!" Dori yelled loud to everyone can hear him. "Shut up you!" Dwalin said pointing his finger at him. "Say it to my face!" Dori yelled which was much unlike him. "I guess loss of king is making them angry." Bilbo thought.

"We need are old group back. That's all." Balin said louder so all fights broke up to listen. "But we don't have a leader." Fili mumbled. Everyone looked at him. "What? This means everyone thought the same idea at the same time and they want something done." Fili said looking around. Everyone nodded at the same time. "You are the heir to the throne." Balin explained. "So you lead!" Dori said even though he thought it he was still catching on. "Perfect leader big brother." Kili smiled.

"My first rule of business is that we go to sleep for the night." He said all Thorin like. Everyone liked that idea. "Wait so am I coming?" Bilbo asked. "Of course you are idiot." Dwalin said playfully as he downed the rest of the dwarfish beer. All the dwarves went to the family room leaving half ate food on the table. "What a night." Bilbo said as he got into bed. Ori was already there. "Get your own bed." He said pushing him out the bed.

Bilbo decided to sleep on the floor. "Goodnight." Bilbo sighed.

"Goodnight."

"Gnight Bilbo."

"Goodnight."

"Very goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight!"

"Goodgoodgoodgoodnight."

"Shut up."

"Goodnight."

"I won't stab you!"

"Get your foot out my face! Goodnight Bilbo."

"Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Dwalin said as he burped and farted at the same time.

"How did you do that? I wanna try."

"Practice makes perfect." Dwalin said farting like a rocket.

Laughs echoed from the room. "I think Bilbo's asleep." Said Kili. "Get me a cup fulla water." Bilbo groaned. "I am not asleep Kili!" Bilbo said slightly muffled. "Well go to sleep ok." Kili replied. "Ok sure." Bilbo said sarcastically. Kili tried eight times to try to put his hand in the cup but finally he stopped when Dwalin told him to leave Bilbo alone by throwing a cup at his head.

Bilbo drifted off to sleep to see a skeleton who was lying in a dungeon like place. "Where am I?" Bilbo asked himself. The skeleton got up. "Hello Bilbo Baggins whose dreams should have fairies." The skull chuckled. "Who are y- Bilbo tried to ask. "I'm Fijlor and you are my enemy. I have your friends Gandalf and Thorin and I wanted to tell you that you will die." Fijlor smiled which looked like his jaws parted.

"I just wanted to put you on end you see. So when you die you will know when and where." Fijlor said looking upon Bilbo. "You don't scare me!" Bilbo stuttered. "I won't kill you. It would be a waste of me and my master's time. My master will not like my time wasted at all…" Fijlor's voice trailed off suddenly. "What are you?" Bilbo asked curiosity taking over his fear.

Fijlor gave a shudder. He then looked at Bilbo everything went black. A second later he saw a black haired man getting killed by an elf. He then saw two armies fighting. A group of orcs on one side and orc, trolls, and goblins on the other. "You were evil! You should have died." Bilbo said with understanding. "No. Those were the trolls and orcs that raised me. Malgoth called them failures because they wanted no war or bloodshed for anyone." His voice sounded hollow. "They raised me when my parents left me to die. How are humans good when they leave a baby to die near an orc cave? If they weren't good they would have killed me. But they raised me better than my parents could. Sauron had a curse on me before I knew. When my hatred for humans reached its limits I would become his servant forever. But it took my death and the death of my family for my hatred to reach its limit." Bilbo looked at him sort of saddened by what had happened.

They were back in the dungeon. "Not one person has seen that except Sauron and Malgoth. But you I showed easily. I wonder why." He asked himself. "But anyway we are talking about you." "You talk a lot for a dead guy." Bilbo said trying to stall. "There is no reason to stall my dear hobbit." He laughed. "This conversation is almost over." He smiled again trying to reassure him. "But do not tell your dwarfish friends or well they might die as well. I'm sorry to say but I might curse you as well. Your different and I don't like that about you hobbit not at all." He whispered. "Where are you going?" Bilbo asked. He walked around Bilbo making Bilbo uneasy. "My dear little hobbit." He said leaning down. "I have to destroy the free armies of middle earth. My army is here and I have to wake up or master will kill me." Fijlor smiled uneasily looking at Bilbo. He turned to black smoke and was gone.

Bilbo was now in the cell but with Gandalf. "Hello Bilbo." Gandalf said giving a good natured smile. "Are you really here?" Bilbo asked suddenly. "In my dreams yes I am." Gandalf said tilting his head a little. Bilbo was very confused still. "I don't understand where you are?" Bilbo asked another question. "No more questions Bilbo. I have limited time and my magic is draining in this cell. You have until the eclipse to save middle earth or else you and all the dwarves your with will be nothing more than ash piles." Gandalf said very grimly. "What must we do? Wait that's a question? So will you answer it or what?" Bilbo asked head swirling. "Well it's a question but you must take down the main castle near Angmar. Get allies and do well." Gandalf said disappearing a little. "What are you going to do? Break out or fight giant monsters or coming here and blow your pipe." Bilbo let out weird things that were in his mind together. Gandalf laughed. "Worry about Bilbo not me. But if you must know I am with Bard, Thorin, and Thranduil and two of them are still sour because it took Thorin a whole Orc attack filled with monsters and giant eagles to hand over some money." Gandalf sighed. "Well good luck." Bilbo said.

"But Bilbo do you mean good luck as you're wishing me luck or do you want my luck to be good." Gandalf loudly disappearing. "Both I guess Bilbo said one second before Gandalf vanished. Bilbo was in the darkness alone. "Fijlor was right. I miss the fairies." Bilbo muttered in the darkness.

A second later Bilbo Baggins woke up from his disturbed slumber just to hear dwarves snoring.


	3. Locked away

Gandalf woke up. "At least I warned Bilbo." He gasped coughing up the dirt from his lungs. "Stupid elves don't clean their filthy cells." muttered Thorin. "You're awake. Wait did you say elves?" Gandalf asked confused. This was an orc prison. "Yes elves. Thranduil must have caught me on my way to the Iron Hills." Thorin growled. Gandalf knew what this was. It was Arza a magical substance they plays tricks on the mind. "It's Arza Thorin! Orcs have us not elves." Gandalf coughed. "How do we get out of here Gandalf?" Thorin asked deaf to Gandalf's words. "Is that Thorin Oakenshield I hear." A voice from the closet corner said. It seemed the orcs locked them all in the same cell in different corners. "You came to gloat devil." Thorin asked the voice. "How dare you take me from Mirkwood!" The voice screamed. Thorin remained deaf to this too. It looked like only sentences that made sense were blocked out of the others minds. "Thranduil why don't you shut up you worm!" Thorin yelled. "So Thorin only hears what he thinks he hears when it makes sense to me." Gandalf thought. "So when sentences make sense there blocked out and turned into a different sentence in your head." "So the greedy king awakes." Another voice sounded in the farthest corner.

"Bard." Thorin scoffed. "Why are you in Mirkwood?" Gandalf thought quickly. "This Arza drains a wizard's power so I'll burn my chains after I tell these fools that were all safe so no one chokes the other." The bickering continued but Gandalf wasn't listening to them. "We." Gandalf said loudly. "We?" Thorin asked Gandalf. "Are in a." Gandalf continued in the next sentence after two minutes. "We are in a." Thranduil said catching on. "Arza cave made by." Gandalf coughed. Made by dumb elves." Thorin growled trying to jump at Thranduil. "No. It's made by orcs." Gandalf said. He heard murmuring and apologies going around. "Well how do we get out?" Bard asked. Gandalf shot fire out of his hands and burned his chains. "If there was more Arza we would be doomed." Gandalf said as he burned of Thorin's chains then Bard's and Thranduil's.

"We're weapon less right now even if we broke the bars." Thranduil pointed out. "The orc still has to feed us." Thorin said giving an idea. "Gross. They can feed us with their little nasty hands but they can't clean their own cells." Bard shivered. "But why are they keeping us hostage. Most of us our powerful in our own way but why let us live?" Thorin asked. "They want something. Maybe a war." Thranduil shrugged. The noise stopped as they heard dark speak.

"Why must I feed them? Can't Fijlor feed his own hostages?" an orc asked opening the iron door. "Shut up or I'll tell him." Growled the other. Gandalf shot two blast of fire. In two screams of agony both orcs lay flayed on the spot. "Thanks wizard." Bard said stepping outside. "I see their vault. Does one of them have a key?" Bard yelled from one way. Gandalf looked down at the dead orcs and picked up a key. "Yes." Gandalf said walking out of the cell. He gave Bard the key. "You two scout for any orcs." Gandalf asked. Thranduil and Thorin looked at each other evenly and ran down the hallway without a word.

Bard unlocked the door and walked in. There was gold and weapons. Gandalf found their weapons in a pile. He gave Bard his bow and he carried the rest back into the cell. A minute later Thranduil and Thorin came back. "They are coming." Thorin muttered out of breath. "Here!" Gandalf yelled shoving Orcist into Thorin's chest. Thranduil picked up his own blade. Gandalf picked up Glamdring. "Charge." Gandalf yelled as a patrol of orcs met the prisoners. Gandalf slashed an orcs head clean off and hit another with his staff. "Back foul creatures! Back!" Gandalf said slashing through orcs. Thorin brought the hilt on an orcs head then stabbed it through the stomach as Bard shot an orcs that was approaching Thranduil from behind. A huge orc came out. The rest of the orcs hid behind him. Thorin Oakenshield, Thranduil Greenleaf, Gandalf the grey, and Bard the bowman, what are you doing out your cells?" he said as his tusk quivered. "We came to slay you demon." Thranduil said slicing at the orc and bringing the sword upon his stomach. Instead of hitting him in the stomach it bounce off. "No sword can kill me. My skin is as hard as dragon scales." He smiled as he stabbed Thranduil. The orcs regaining courage attacked. Gandalf used his staff and blue fire erupted from it killing most of the orcs. He slumped to the ground near Thranduil. The last thing he heard was Thorin's yells before he blacked out.


	4. Moria

Fili's face burned. He opened his eyes to see a blinding light that burned his eyes. He cried out and fell onto the ground with a thud. This thud woke up Gloin whose body bumped into Balin and so on. Soon almost everyone was awake. Dori went to wake up Bilbo and Ori up. "What are you doin' in Bilbo's bed?" Dori asked Ori. "He wasn't using it. Promise." Ori said. "You just took it." Bilbo said looking at Ori with anger. His eyes were red. "Have you slept Bilbo?" Ori asked kindly getting up. "No I had a dream abou- he stopped and looked at the dwarves who were looking at him expectantly. "Nothing." Bilbo said red faced as they looked at him. "Your friends will die as well if you tell them." Bilbo thought to himself fearfully.

"Everyone ready to find Thorin?" Kili asked giving everyone a handkerchief. "Maybe the elves will help us. Thranduil is gone to so maybe they want help." Balin said starting again. All the dwarves picked up their weapons and Bilbo picked up Sting. "No elves!" he heard someone say. It was probably Gloin because the voice said something else. "Is that your brother?" Gloin said imitating Legolas. "That's is my wife!" he said repeating himself. "And who is horrid creature? Goblin mutant?" Gloin said sounding exactly like Legolas. "That's my wee lad Gimli." Gloin muttered something else like "I wish he sucked a- but he couldn't hear over the laughing. Fili laughed so hard he was banging on the floor.

"Ok. No elves." Fili said. "No! We must see the elves of Mirkwood! Gandalf told me!" Bilbo yelled to Fili. Fili raised an eyebrow. "Gandalf told you?" Fili asked questioning Bilbo. Bilbo covered his mouth. "I can't tell you anymore. I would if I could but I can't." Bilbo explained quickly. "Why can't ya? Do you not trust us?" Dwalin said advancing on Bilbo angrily. "He can trust us. It must be important or he would tell us. Sworn to secrecy. Right Bilbo." Kili said defending Bilbo.

"Yes. That's right." Bilbo said looking at the dwarves. "Ok. Let's begin out quest! To Mirkwood." Fili said exiting the Hobbit hole. "Bye home again." Bilbo looked around and touched the door. The dwarves marched out Hobbiton in a very polite fashion. In a straight line and saying hello to those who were awake. "Hi there miss." Dori said politely. "Hold up." Kili said. "What is it?" Fili asked. "We're going to walk? All the way to Mirkwood? Won't that kill us?" Kili asked straightening an arrow feather.

"Yes we walk until we can find a suitable ride." Fili nodded. "It doesn't look like we can ride anything here." Bilbo thought. "How about pigs." He said out loud. Everyone looked at him. Some had grins and other looked at him like he was stupid.

"Pigs? Are you serious?"

"Of course he is."

"I do want some pork. I forgot what food taste like."

"No pigs to ride not eat."

After a few minutes of deciding what to do Bilbo went with Gloin, Dwalin, and Kili to buy pigs. "Dumbest idea ever. You can't ride pigs." Dwalin complained. When they got to the shop they needed forty gold to purchase twelve pigs. "Sorry laddie I forgot my wallet." Dwalin said. "I um left my gold with Fili." Kili said looking embarrassed. Everyone looked a Gloin. "I left my money in Erebor!" he shouted before they could say he paid. "I'll pay." Bilbo said taking out forty-one pieces of gold. "Thanks laddie." Dwalin said punching his arm playfully.

"By the way I do need to buy some food." Bilbo said testing them. "I'll pay!" they all yelled at the same time. They scrambled for their wallets bulging with gold. "In Erebor. Really Gloin." Said Bilbo shaking his head. Bilbo herded the pigs to the group. "How do we ride pigs?" Ori asked. "Keep your legs up and smack the pig's backside then hold on to its ears. That will make it mad so it'll stop sometimes." Bilbo explained. Everyone tried and some fell off. Bofur kept trying to bite the pig on its back but it ran faster so Bofur's head would be yanked back at breakneck speed.

"For pork!" yelled Fili riding off towards the east. The rest of the team followed Bofur the fastest. At noon they stopped to examine. "Which way?" Bofur asked. "We'll go through Moria. It's the only way. I don't want to go through the Misty Mountains again." Fili said. "We'll make the Gladden fields sooner that way." Balin nodded.

"Now when I said Bilbo's idea was the dumbest. I was wrong. Yours is." Dwalin muttered. Fili was about to burst. "Well since Dwalin is next in line to the throne, you should lead Dwalin!" Fili grunted. "Fine I'll shut up." Dwalin said reluctantly. The company rode to River Greyflood. There was only one two boats. "Only six in a boat." Bilbo counted. "Someone has to ride alone or hang off the boat." Kili said.

"That would be impossible how someone would bring the boat across. So someone would have to come back." Bilbo said working this out. "Kili you'll row for the last person." Fili said finally. Kili looked at Fili gravely. "But. ' ." Kili muttered. "Sorry brother but you're the best for this job." Fili said putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Not true!" Gloin said "I could bring it back with one arm behind my back." Fili winked at Kili as the other dwarves started arguing about who would do it. In the end Bifur was going to do it. "Ok. First boat will be me, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bombur, and Bifur." Fili said. "Other boat Ori, Nori, Dori, Dwalin, Bofur and Balin. Bilbo you wait for Bifur to row back around and pick you up." Everyone agreed except Bilbo. "What about if wargs attack when you're all rowing over there." Bilbo asked.

"You have someone with you Bilbo." Fili said glancing at something. "Who?" Bilbo asked. "The pig named Thorin Oakenshield junior and his gang." Fili joked. "What do I do with them?" Bilbo asked as Fili got aboard. "Let them go when Bifur gets back over here." Fili said becoming a dot. The second boat got ready and left two minutes after the first.

"So Thorin."

"Oink."

"I am talking to a pig."

"Oink Oink."

"I am not afraid."

Bilbo heard a splash and saw the outline of Bifur and the boat. He was rowing very quickly. Just as Bifur made it to shore Bilbo released the pigs. "Bye guys." He said letting them go. Then something weird happened. The pigs started screaming. One of them screamed very loud then it sounded like it popped. Bilbo could see an outline of a hairy man. Bilbo jumped into the boat quickly.

"Row Bifur!" Bilbo cried as the man ran towards them. Bifur did not need a warning. The boat rocketed forward as the man jumped almost on board. He missed and fell into the water. When he saw Bilbo getting away he howled and something howled back on the other side of the lake. As the hairy man disappeared wargs were seen in the distance fighting dwarves.

Bilbo took out Sting as a warg saw them. It jumped unto the boat breaking the boards so the boat had a leak and it started to shudder. It landed on Bilbo and was about to tear his throat out. Bifur lodged an axe into its head killing it instantly. The dead warg landed on Bilbo crushing the air out of him. He finally got it off as Bifur jumped off the boat and helped his friends with the others.

Bilbo got off the boat and was staring face to snout to a one-eyed warg. The warg slashed at him with its paw. He rolled under the paw and stabbed it with Sting the chest. He only made it worse as the warg was still alive. It growled at Bilbo and eyed him furiously. It was about to slash him again. He saw Kili run at the warg tail unto its back then he jumped off shooting three arrows in its head. It crashed to the ground dead Sting protruding out of it back.

There were still two wargs left. They knew they were going to die if they kept fighting so they retreated. The dwarves were gasping for breath. "Why is it always wargs?" Fili asked laying on a dead wargs body. "Don't complain." Balin said smiling. "We have fur coats and covers." Everyone laughed. "Who's wounded?" Oin said looking around. The wounded who were Dori, Bombur, and Gloin went over to him.

The dwarves began to cut the fur off the wargs and clean them. Then they slept on the warg fur. "My warg fur keeps looking at me. Giving me the evil eye. Oh wait it only has one eye." Gloin said from at the far end. "Mine was no warg, It was a bear." Fili said. "We should reach Mirkwood in two days if we hurry." Balin said. "There will be more orcs surrounding Moria than all our hand and toes together." Dwalin grunted.

"The dwarves own Moria right now. But I would not put it past the orcs to get it back and ruin our beautiful halls." Said Gloin thinking. "Bye the way Gloin how's Gimli. He wanted to come." Kili asked. "Oh he's fine. He'll be a better dwarf than me." Gloin said with pride. "That won't be hard." Someone said. "That's so funny." Gloin muttered. "But you forgot one thing. I am better than all of you so my son is to." Bilbo tried to ignore them.

Bilbo finally got to sleep after a whole night of "Gimli's the best". He had a dream about darkness and a voice saying: "YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED HOBBIT. BUT I AM PATIENT. I WILL WAIT TILL MORIA FOR I AM PATIENT." It said echoing in his head. He woke up with a warg on him teeth bared. He screamed but he couldn't get up. "Good morning to you too Bilbo." Kili laughed. "But the warg is on me alive." Bilbo stuttered. "I decided if I ever see a warg again it will be too soon." Oin said. Everyone was awake and judging by yawns even when Bilbo was asleep they continued "Gimli is the best".

"Moria is a hop, a skip, and a jump away." Balin said. "Wait. No orcs but a warg pack last night?" Fili said. "He's right. It's too quiet." Dwalin said walking down the hill slowly. "Stay in a group. Kili I need you to scout ahead. You're our archer." Fili stated. Kili's eyes brightened up. "Thorin would never let me do that." Kili gasped. "I know." Fili said giving Kili a devilish grin.

Kili ran away for some time. The group was sitting down when he got back. "No orcs yet." Kili groaned. "I thought this would be fun." Fili looked solemn indeed. "No orcs at all." Fili muttered under his breath. "What's wrong with that? Fighting isn't everything an adventure is." Dwalin said wisely. "Put adventures need fun Dwalin or are you too old to know that." Fili said quietly.

Slowly they made their way to the gates of Moria. Fili occasionally said "No orcs no fun" which made everyone on edge for orcs. They reached the gates. Fili knocked when about thirty-four orcs ran over the grounds screaming attack. Just then hundreds of dwarves threw the doors open and swept the orcs away before the company could take out their weapons.

Some of the orcs ran away wounded badly but most died. The dwarves surrounded the company. A mean looking grey haired dwarf with white eye and mithril armor came up and faced the dead orc. "I thank you for leading those orcs here so we could kill them." The dwarf said. "Lord Rossil." Said a red headed dwarf the size of a man. "I'm speaking to our heroes!" Lord Rossil snapped. "You're faced toward the orc." The dwarf said. Lord Rossil had a surprised look on his face. "Oh well I knew that. Lord Rossil grunted. "Thank you Vosur even though I knew I was turned the wrong way. Spit on that orc for me he smells foul. Anyway we thank you whatever your names are." Fili and Kili exchanged looks.

"We are the company of Thorin Oakenshield and I am Fili son of Dis daughter of Thror son of Thrain." Fili said introducing himself. Lord Rossil had a surprised look on his face. He kneeled to Fili finally turning the right way. "Kneel men. By the way I knew your grandfather. We fought in many wars together. Prince Fili and Prince Kili. I have heard of you and now I can finally met you." Lord Rossil struggled to get up but managed on the fifth time.

"Why are you blind?" Bilbo asked from the back. "Don't know who you are but come in we'll tell you about everything." Lord Rossil said leading the way. "Close the gates." Vosur said gruffly as all the dwarves entered the halls of Moria. A table was set for hundreds of dwarves. "I know this hall like the back of my hand. But I haven't seen my hand anytime soon." Rossil said sitting at the table at the end. Fili and Kili sat beside him until the company took up twelve seats closest to Rossil. Bilbo sat by Vosur who looked at him kindly.

"I have a toast to the company of Thorin Oakenshield. For they got rid of the goblins by leading them right into our nasty little clutches. For they do not know when we went out they attacked those who they could outnumber but when they were outnumbered they ran." He said trying to find his cup. When he finally found it he raised it. "To the company!" yelled the dwarves in the hall. "So what are you young ones looking for?" Lord Rossil asked. "No you said you would tell us about everything first." Gloin said wanting to hear a story.

"Ok I'll tell you some stories."

-Long ago- [told by Rossil in book form]

Rossil had just finished training. He was a full on dwarf. "Hey Rossil." Thrain said looking young and beardless. "Still no beard Thrain? My little brother has more hair than you." Rossil laughed. "Ha. In your dreams. Your brother looks like a human." Thrain teased. "Take that back!" he gasped in false offense. "Never!" Thrain growled falsely. The two laughed and Rossil took out two cups and a dwarfish beer.

He but more in one cup and a sip in the other. "Here Thrain." He said giving him the sip cup. Thrain made a grab for the other one and snatched it. "The heir's I think." He said drinking the whole think in one gulp. Rossil muttered something under his breath.

"Orcs! Orcs! Near Dale! Someone help!" a dwarf screamed. "Come on!" Thrain yelled helping Rossil up. They took out dwarfish blades and ran into a large pack of dwarves. "For Erebor!" they cried as they ran to meet their enemies. About two patrols of orcs came crashing unto the dwarves. Rossil was fighting a grey orc with dragon scale like skin. It aimed his sword with a sideward slice for Rossil's head but and he took out Rossil's eyes.

Rossil was only have blind and he was an old wound on the orc so he shoved the blade up the wound that went through the orc. Rossil was awarded for taking down that orc. After that orc was defeated the others ran letting victory for dwarves be possible. Over time Rossil's eye got worse and worse until he was blind forever. The scar on his eye faded but he would never see again.

"No way." Bilbo said amazed. "He must have fought like a warrior to beat that dumb orc." Kili said. "He reminds me of Azog the defiler remember he got his arm cut of near here." Fili said. Rossil's mouth twitched. "We do not talk of the defiler here." Vosur growled. "Why? All dwarves hate him." Kili said shrugging. "He and his filthy orc scum messed up our halls. We rebuilt and they will probably do it again if they had the chance." Rossil said loudly.

"He killed Thrain your friend at least you should bad mouth him!" Kili smirked. "We do not talk about the defiler anymore!" Rossil yelled quieting the whole table. "He did kill Thrain my best friend and he did it in the place I run. I am sorry my princes you must know that is not the only reason I hate him." Rossil said getting up and leaving and finding his room somehow.

"Why does he hate Azog?" Kili asked Vosur. "Dwarves were not just killed in that battle that Thrain died in. Somewhere taken as hostages with burning chains on their hands for fun. They were slaves building evil things for the orcs. They had no free will and the orcs beat them daily. Lord Rossil was one of the tortured and so was his son and brother and a many other dwarves. He is the only one that survived. Even though his son had most of his food the orcs could not break his will and they killed him. Azog was in charge of his execution and he made his own father watch him die. That was his son's punishment." Vosur finished. "That's horrible." Dwalin said feeling hollow. "That's why we don't speak of the defiler especially around Rossil." Vosur finished. All the laughing had died down. Everyone was feeling remorseful. "Can we rest here?" Fili asked Vosur. "I have no problems with that. But heed my warning for there are more orcs out there than those we killed. They must be searching for something." Vosur said looking around uneasily. 'What's wrong?" Balin asked. "My daughter she is normally at the door always trying to meet strangers but she has been gone and I feel she's in danger. Take out your weapons" Vosur said looking around. The dwarves and Bilbo took out their weapons.

"Correct dwarf." Said a voice. The hairy man came out of the shadows with a woman struggling in his grasp. The man looked like a black dog put humanoid with blood red fur at his jaws like he painted it in blood. His eyes were also blood like as they swirled to look at the dwarves. He had a smile on his face.

"Bring out Rossil." The wolf man said. Rossil was also struggling but in the hands of an orc. "Get off me scum!" Rossil growled. "Now where was I. Oh yes I remember now. I just want the hobbit give him to me or the girl dies." He smiled. Then hundreds of orcs came out of the shadows also.


	5. Breaking out the prison

Bard ran down the steps after Thorin and a wounded Thranduil. "Hold up!" Bard yelled trying to catch up. About eighty orcs were chasing them from all over the castle. "It shouldn't be hold up when swarms of orcs are coming to kill you it should be run!" Thorin said irritably. "I can't run at dwarf speed with wizard or wounded elf speed Bard said catching his breath. They saw the shadows of the orcs from both ways. Up and down the steps. They saw a statue Of Malgoth which had a wide enough space for all of them to hide. "Guys over there!" Bard said pointing his middle finger at the statue because his index finger was hurt because of an orc slashed his hand.

They hid behind the statue as the two orcs from both sides approached. "Where are they!" one hissed. The snarled at each other before speaking in dark tongue. "Traitors!" a big orc screamed. "What are you talking about Galreith?" one hissed. "He was going downstairs! Where is he Nokrem!?" Galreith said teeth showing. "Let your blood spill. You're no orc you are just a coward." Nokrem laughed. The orcs from downstairs laughed.

"Let you head roll!" laughed Galreith chopping his head off with a double-sided axe. Nokrem's head flew near the statue with a face of pure horror. Blood slipped down the steps and all that echoed was gasp of shocks from the orcs. "You pay Galreith wretch!" an ugly orc stated attacking Galreith. The downstairs and upstairs orcs started killing each other. Blood oozed from everywhere as orcs tore it other to shreds.

A couple minutes later someone yelled in dark orkish to stop the fighting. A gruesome orc with pale skin and one hand and a hook on the other. Scars tracked on his body. "Azog the defiler." Gasped Thorin. Azog smiled around at the bloodshed. "Who caused this." He smirked. "Galreith killed Nokrem and we were fighting. It was all Galreith!" said an orc from the upstairs.

Galreith glared at him. "Traitor!" he hissed venomously. Azog picked the orc from upstairs up and threw him into the statue of Malgoth cracking it but not breaking. The orc lay in a crippled heap. Azog injected his claw into the orcs stomach making him cough. Azog then threw him down the stairs killing him. "I know a solider never tells on his master." Azog whispered even though the orc was dead.

"Galreith I will kill you next if you take another orcs life. Do you hear me?" Azog asked happily. Galreith glared at Azog. "Yes commander." Galreith said looking at Azog's feet. "Good. Good." Azog said. "What about Nokrem?" An orc said trying not to look at Azog. "What about him? I never liked him anyway. He was a pathetic waste of solider. You can squabble about who takes his duty." Azog said walking away.

"By the way what were you fighting about?" Azog asked back turned. "It can't be serious." The orcs looked at one other. The one who told them probably would die. "Thorin Oakenshield, Gandalf the grey, Thranduil Greenleaf, and Bard got away." Galreith reported after a long minutes. "What did you just say?" Azog's voice was deathly quiet.

"I said they got away." Galreith repeated uneasily. Azog swung his mace from his hands and smashed an orcs head into the wall. In a bloody mess the orc fell to the ground dead. "Find Oakenshield and bring him to me! Kill the others!" he yelled shaking the tower.

Bard stood dumbfounded. He was right underneath the orcs noses. Soon the orcs moved in their separate ways. "Find them or we're Azog prey!" the last one said. Gandalf woke up. "Finally we can move." Said Thorin dropping Gandalf who went through the wall. "Gandalf?" Thranduil asked as a hand pulled Thorin through.

Bard readied his bow and was going to shoot the hand. The hand snatched him before he could with excellent body strength. Then Thranduil was pulled in. Am man older thank Gandalf looked at them. "I am Jagen protector of the history of middle-earth he bowed. "I am Th- Thorin tried to say put was cut off. "Thorin Oakenshield I know. You're Bard the bard man. You must hate your parents. You're Thranduil and Gandalf good to see you. He reached over to Thranduil who stood their wounded for quite some time. He rubbed his hand over his wound and he healed.

"Do I know you?" Gandalf asked. "Maybe. Maybe not." He said turning into a young man with no beard and hazel eyes. He wore the same outfit. "Alcaza the creator of mithril and Arza." Gandalf gasped kneeling. "Eru has shown me the return of Malgoth if you don't return to your people." Jagen said picking out a book. The words flittered off the page.

-The dead of dead shall rise

The back knight will arise

Fire will light the sky

Beware his evil for only the glowing sword

Can bring him back to eternal torment

Until the day of rebirth is set-

"The dead of the dead?" Thranduil stuttered. He had lost his cool nature. "What's that?" Jagen smiled at him. "Dead of the dead refers to Fijlor whose father is dead so he is of dead in this sentence. He was dead and he came back to life. The black knight Malgoth will come back. Fire means Smaug will burn the world in revenge." Jagen said taking a breath. "Smaug is dead! I saw him die! How is Azog back as well I killed him myself? Or do my eye deceive me?" Thorin said looking confused and angry.

"Do you not think Malgoth can bring back the dead? He made orc, goblins, and trolls and you think bringing a life back to an orc is a feat. HA!" Jagen said sternly looking at Thorin. "The glowing sword?" Gandalf pressed on. "That refers to the sword like rainbows. It twinkle like stars when the son touches it." Jagen said less believable. "What about the eternal torment." Bard asked. "Unlike these elders I can only live to be what eighty but they can live almost forever." He thought. "The void. And until the day of rebirth is set means that Malgoth will not come until f-f-fa-fate it-s-s-s-sel-f chan-g-g-ges." Jagen said shivering then turning to ash.

"What just happened?" Bard asked confused. "Malgoth has seen us and he killed him. Malgoth is a god to him. It was easy as he was already weak and almost crippled." Gandalf examined. "Hurry we must flee. Orc will come!" he yelled running out the door which led through the exit. They were on a mountain. "This is mt. Gundabag in the Misty Mountains." Thorin yelled as it rained.

"I saw Azog and I don't want to meet Mrs. Azog." Bard laughed as the rain poured. "Where to Gandalf?" Thorin asked. "To meet friends at Mirkwood." Gandalf began to pace in the direction of Mirkwood.


End file.
